Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle cargo bed structure and accessory. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle cargo bed structure and accessory where the tailgate accessory covers a gap between the cargo bed and a tailgate.
Background Information
A vehicle such as a pick-up truck typically includes a cargo bed and a tailgate that pivotally moves between an upright closed position and an inclined open position. In order for the tailgate to move between the open position and the closed position, a pivoting end of the tailgate is slightly spaced apart from an adjacent end of the cargo bed. Consequently a gap is defined between the pivoting end of the tailgate and the adjacent end of the cargo bed. When the cargo bed is used to haul small material, such as gravel, stone or dirt, this small material can become lodged in the gap between the tailgate and the cargo bed.